


Project R.U.N.A.W.A.Y

by izenchi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't Judge, Falling In Love, King Kon AU, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sadness, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izenchi/pseuds/izenchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye and Black Widow are sent to an unknown island with a group of shield agents to investigate why there have been strange disappearances of agents and tech in the mysterious jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of suck at summaries so enjoy.

Project R.U.N.A.W.A.Y - that is what it was called. Find the source of the disappearances, neutralize it, then leave. Rescue any survivors if there were any. 

'Probably not.' Clint thought as he read the mission report again – summarizing the whole thing in his head, these types of missions were easy especially with Natasha at his side. But this one felt a little bit... off in his stomach. 

'It's probably nothing.' He reassured himself as they slowly started getting closer to the drop zone. 

x x x x x 

The flight took 13 hours. The so called 'dangerous' island was deep in the Atlantic Ocean near the equator, giving the island a thick green jungle that was seen many miles in the sky. 

'At least the place looks nice, better than being sent to the middle of the arctic.' Clint though as he stared down at the island he was about to parachute down towards. 

"Ready for this?" Clint said to Natasha as he adjusted his goggles and checked to make sure his parachute was working properly. 

"I am, are you?" She asked before she hopped off of the landing platform. 

Clint grimaced and followed soon behind. 

X x x x x 

The landing was soft and east – both assassins were met by a landing party of 10 or more S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. Taking off there gear the agents started briefing them. 

"Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton I am glad to see you have made the landing safely," spoke up one of the agents, "I bet Director Fury already gave you some insight on what is happening here so I'll make this short: our drones that have been sent to scan the danger zone have been missing and have stopped giving us intel on the island, they either shorted out and/or were destroyed by an unknown cause. A group of agents were sent into the danger zone to try to investigate the source of the disappearances... but we have lost all communication with them." The group went eerily silent and Clint could only guess what could've happened to them. 

"And why are we so invested in this island?" Natasha spoke up. 

The agent turned to face her with a frown, "A few years ago Doctor Bruce Banner went missing after a radiation leak that most of us know turning him into the Hulk. Well after two years, word spread of eyewitnesses on the islanding claiming to have seen a giant green "monster" roaming the forest, eating their livestock, and kidnapping their people. S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to get the first crack at him before General Ross does." The agent said with a malicious smirk. 

Clint didn't like the sound of that. Not because the Hulk was in there somewhere - but because they made it seem like there were hunting some type of wild animal. Had they forgotten there was a man somewhere in there? Cling thought distastefully to himself as he gave the agent a disgusted look. 

"Okay when do we start?" Natasha continued, completely oblivious to how here partner was acting, already getting into her dark, cold, Black Widow persona. 

"Now." Replied the agent. 

X X X x x x x x 

There was nowhere to set up base. The island was to hostel to set up a specific base – they would have to camp where ever they deemed "safe." 

Good thing Clint only packed his arrows. 

X x x x x x x 

About an hour or so into the journey through the jungle, everyone was on high alert. There had been several cases of shots being fired because some of the agents thought they saw something, heard something, or was just paranoid something was following them. 

The heat didn't help with there increasing paranoia. The heat caused their clothes to stick to their skin, making them feel very uncomfortable. 'I had to speak so soon about not being in the arctic...' Clint thought miserably. Wiping away the sweat from his forehead. The team had encountered some debris of the drones where they had lost signal. Most of the had deep scratches and look like they have been torn to shreds, others had acid marks, and some they couldn't even find and where just assumed to be devoured. 

"Well that seems to be the last of them," one of the S.H.E.I.L.D Agents spoke up (the leader), "I think it's time to start setting up camp." 

X x x x x x 

They set up camp in a cave somewhere in one of the many mountains on the island. Clint had started blanking out on their journey here because there was nothing interesting going on and the only thing that woke him up from his trance was the tense agents firing their weapons on anything that moved. 

X x x x x 

It was the middle of the night, it had to be. Everyone was sound asleep with light snoring, even Natasha was out like a light. 'Ha, professional agents were sent on this mission only. Yeah right Fury.' Clint thought humorously but he didn't blame any of the agents or Nat, he would be out like a light if he didn't have this constant butterfly in his stomach telling him something was about to jump out and grab him. 

Getting up from Nat's side, Clint stepped out from the moist, deep, and dark cave to view the wild jungle. It was beautiful, Clint was not going to lie, the moon gave everything a soft silver glow that made everything look peaceful even though it was a madhouse underneath those large leaves. 

Clint stretched and took a deep breath, appreciating that he had a couple of minutes to feel free of agents, missions, identities, fighting, and the whole assassin thing. 

That's when his sharp ears caught something. It sounded like a twig snapping. Immediately tense he grabbed his arrow and bow and held it ready to shoot. The sound didn't seem to be coming towards the camp but since it sounded so close, Clint didn't want to take the chance that the creature could possibly find it's way towards their make-shift base. 

Gathering the rest of his courage, Clint stepped silently into the dark jungle ready to face off whatever it was that chose to show itself. After roaming the jungle very slowly and silently Clint deemed it safe that whatever it was to far to find out where they were. 

Lowering his bow, he turning his heel to leave, that's when something wrapped around his leg and he let out a startled scream that hopefully alerted his teammates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still reading this. 2016 was a tough year and I'm hoping to finish the story soon since I finished college apps. Sorry if it's poorly written, I might do a rewrite of the entire story in later months.

Being startled awake was an understatement for Natasha. She snapped her eyes open and got to her feet immediately already knowing who the scream belong too. 

"Get up!" Natasha yelled loud enough to wake everyone out of their slumber. Not waiting for them to even get up, she started into the thick jungle.

Snapping twigs in the wake of her sprint, she didn't care who or what she awoke at this time of night. 

Once she got to the clearing where she had heard her partner, and more importantly her best friend, scream there was nothing. There was only silence except for her heavy breathing.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at the jungle floor through the streams of moonlight. A scatter of arrows was everywhere along with human sized claw marks. Whatever grabbed Clint: it was big. She picked up one of the purple and black arrows and sighed; how could she had let this happen? She was trained to wake up at the slightest sound, so how could she not have heard Clint slip away ? 

Putting the arrow down on the ground again she stood up. 'This won't change anything thinking about how I messed up, he's gone and now I have to find him.' Natasha thought as she twisted around and headed back towards the cave already starting on her new mission.

X X X X X 

He blacked out. All Clint could remember was a huge green hand reaching for his ankle and then there was black. Now he felt the wind blowing through his hair.

'This is just a dream.' He thought and opened his eyes slowly. He immediately found himself being rushed through the jungle and he tensed. Looking down he noticed he was being held by that giant green hand and looking up; he screamed.

The thing that held him lifted him up to it's huge acid green eyes. Clint felt sick, they looked almost human. It was clear that the monster was green all over, it had black hair, and purple ripped pants.

'I think I found the source of the missing droids.' Clint thought in fear at the green humanoid looked straight at him curiously. 

He tried not show his fear, but it was clear the giant saw it or smelled it and he gave out a loud roar before charging into the forest again. 

Clint tried to think of everything technique he was ever taught to get out of this grip but his mind was to caught up in the shock to even work properly. 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die' he repeated over and over to himself. No arrows, no mobility, no strength to match: he was dead. 

+++++ 

He felt like he was going to get motion sickness if they didn't stop soon. He wasn't necessarily being held in one position, he was swaying back and forth. As if the gods heard him (for the first time too) it stopped and he was suddenly dropped.

Still dazed, he just laid there. He heard the giant stomping about, moving around the mountain cliff they just randomly stopped at. 'Okay, my best chance is to play dead and crawl away.' He thought of quickly and slowed down his breathing. 'Whatever you do Barton: don't make he noise.' He heard the giant moving around through the tremors of the ground then he heard munching. Slowly: he peaked his head around and saw the green giant's back towards him and he looked to be eating what was bamboo sticks.

He turned his head around and thought carefully about his next move. 

Clint started moving his body like a caterpillar and hid being a rock. 'Thank God this thing was to focused on the scenery.' Which Clint had to admit was kind of beautiful. 

That's when Clint made a sprint for it and he heard the loud roar that shook the earth being him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
